Return to the leaf
by MomoHinaChan
Summary: Its been four years since Hinata left the village.She is now back and has someone with her,she is now trying to battle her way through the times trying to see Naruto and get him to see their son,and at the sametime trying to get her clan to let her be.
1. Going home

Hey everyone here is the new story ^_^ Hope you like it. I know its not well done but I promise I will get better at writing but for now you will have to deal with what I have since I have a writers block...

I do not own Naruto in anyway, But I do own the Characters that have never been in the anime or manga such as all the children of the characters ^_^ I will put up bio stuf on them so look for that any who here is the first chapter and again sorry that it is short and doesnt really have that much to it so far

* * *

'It has been four years...'

'Four years since I last saw everyone...'

'Four years...'

"Minato! Where are you"

It was the morning before the leaf festival, a woman about the age of 24 with long black silky indigo hair wearing a purple dress was wondering around a small village looking for her son. She looked a little scared as she passed by a pub where a woman about the age of 63 but looked as young as a 30 years old with long blond hair in pigtails wearing green pants, a white shirt with a green jacket over it was drinking Saki. The young girl walked back to the pub and went inside. She then walked over to the blond and asked.

"Tusnade-sama have you seen Minato-Chan"

Tusnade looked up at the girl and grinned before saying while pointing over to her right "You mean the brat over there"

The girl looked over to where she was pointing and let out a sign. There sitting at a table with Shizune was a little boy about the age of 3 or 4 with short spiky blond hair wearing an orange shirt with black pant, talking about how Tsunade needed to stop so they could leave. The girl walked over to the two and sat down next to her son. Minato looked over at her and smiled a big smile.

"Mama, can we go now?" He asked while standing up on his seat.

"I want to go to the festival.

"Hinata-chan you OK…" Shizune asked while looking at a tired Hinata.

Hinata let out a sign before saying "Yes, I'm fine" she then looked at her son. "Now as for you…. You should tell me where you go, I was scared some found you" She paused "And yes, we will leave soon but I need some water first."

As Hinata said the last part a waiter came over and took their order. A few minutes later they were done and on their way with a drunk Tsunade.

**~A few minutes later-**

Hinata held Minato's hand as they walked Hinata was scared and excited to go back home. But the only thing she was really scared about was her father and the clan finding out about Minato. Minato looked up at his mother seeing a scared look on her face. He held his mother's hand tighter while looking out at the road. Minato still remembers what Tsunade told him on his fourth birthday

**~Flashback –**

"Happy Birthday Minato!" Tsunade said as she picked him up. "You're a big boy now, you must protect your mother always"

Minato looked at her and blinked "But I've always pro…tec..ted my mama" he said while looking up at her.

Tsunade laughed a little "Minato it is protect not Prot" she said

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mama…." Minato said as he looked up at her.

Hinata looked down at him with a smile on her face as she picked him up.

"We're almost there Ato-chan"

Minato looked at his mother before hugging her and rested his head on her shoulder. He didn't want to know if they were there yet, he wanted to know if she was alright, but he knew his mother and she would never say if she was or was not ok. Hinata was different from how she was when she was younger. She no longer stuttered or fainted when she was embarrassed. She was no longer mad at herself for not being a good Ninja. She wasn't a Ninja any more for that fact, ever since she had Minato, but she was now a really well known Medic. Hinata was stronger but she was still somewhat shy.

**~A few hours later…**

It was about ten at night when they made it to the village gates. As they walked through the gates Tsunade stopped at the entrance and told the guards they were back.

Tsunade then walked over to Hinata. "We need to go see the Hokage"

Hinata nodded as she held a now sleeping Minato in her arms. As they walked down the streets to the Hokage tower Hinata saw Ino walking down the street with two 3 year olds in her arms. As Hinata passed by she saw that Ino didn't even see her.

When they got to the Hokage's office Shizune knocked on the door. Hinata heard some movement from inside the office before they heard a "come in". Hinata walked in after Tsunade and Shizune to see Kakashi sitting behind the hokage table. She heard a giggle come from behind her. When she turned her head she saw that it was just Minato giggling in his sleep.

"So Kakashi, you're the Hokage now" Tsunade said as she smirked.

"Yes, I am even though I don't want to ….." he paused "I'm glad you are all back, pulse I see a new face…"

"Yes, this is Minato…. Hinata's son" Shizune said.

Kakashi stood up when he heard the child's name. He then walked over to Hinata.

"This is why you left?" He asked

Hinata just nodded as Kakashi than said "You guys may leave you all must be tired…" He paused "I would like to meet Minato when he is awake"

Hinata nodded as Tsunade, Shizune, and she walked out of the tower. That night Hinata stayed at Tsunade's.


	2. Almost Leaf festival

Note-Sorry I havent been updating I have school right now and I am almost out of high school ^_^ Yay for almost out of high school... any who This story is now going to be from Minato's point of view and from Hianta's

I do not own Naruto and its characters I only own the characters I made up for this story.

* * *

Early the next morning a little boy was sleeping in a big bedroom. The bedroom looked to be the size of two bedrooms in one, the walls were painted a light blue color with clouds all over the walls, and there were sofas and chairs in the room on each wall. By the bathroom door was a dresser and next to the dresser was a closet filled with clothes for every single day of the year. Toys were placed out around the room like a little child threw them everywhere. A double size queen bed was next to an open window, the bed had orange and black color to it; meaning the blanket was orange and the pillows where black. A small yawn could be heard from within the bed; poking out from under the big blankets was blond spiky hair. Within two minutes the small child woke up from a good night's rest and looked around at where he was.

The young child started to look around even more at where he was, since he had no idea of his surrounding and wanted to know where his mother was. He hurriedly pulled his blankets off his small body and jumped off the bed, as he walked to the door of the room he tried not to fall over all the toys that were in the room. When he got to the door he opened it not knowing if anyone was up or not, without knowing where he was going the young boy started to walk down the hall ways of what seemed to be a big mansion.

"Mommy…." The young boy called out.

Room by room the boy walked not knowing if his mother would be in any of the rooms. One by one he opened and closed the doors while looking inside each room he looked in. As he opened one of the doors he saw a room filled with weapons everywhere with in the room.

'Must be the training room' he thought to himself before closing the door behind him and continued to walk down the halls.

With in another room he found a big bath room with everything a girl or guy would need inside. He just walking not really knowing where to go, when he walked past a room with two big oak doors he heard snoring and went back to the doors. Without thinking the young boy opened the doors to see who was inside the room. A small smirk came to the boys face as he saw Lady Tsunade fast asleep.

The boy tiptoed across the room and over to the big bed with red blankets over it. With not making any noise he got up on to the bed and started to jump up and down while yelling for her to wake up. Before she could even see him the boy ran for the doors while yelling

"Tsunade-baa-chan Snores in her sleep!"

Before Tsunade could do anything Minato was nowhere to be found, and she really didn't feel like getting up at the moment. So she just lay back down and closed her eyes not really caring about what was going on around her. As she fell asleep she was thinking about ways to get back at Minato with Hinata not finding out. Right when Tsunade was in a deep sleep Shizune was getting ready to wake Tsunade up, so that she could get ready to see everyone at work later.

As Minato skipped down the halls of Tsunade's house, he started to feel scared since he didn't know where his mother was. He was always with his mother let it be sleeping or awake or at work or anywhere. That's when he started to smell the sweet scent of breakfast coming from down the stairs. Minato without realizing that his small little legs started to carry him down the halls and down the stairs to the kitchen, once he was in the kitchen he looked around to see if his mother was anywhere to be found. When he looked over at the stove he saw his mother Hinata standing there cooking breakfast. Minato wanted to run up and surprise his mother but right when he was about to Hinata said….

"Minato, good morning" she said with a soft voice, she didn't even turn around.

When he heard his mother speak he jump a little when he heard his mothers soft loving voice. He always wondered how his mother could tell where he was without even looking over or around to see him. Minato smiled as he ran over to his mother and wrapped his little arms around one of her legs while looking up at her with a big fox like grin, on just like his fathers. Tsunade always told him whenever he smiled he looked just like his father. Hinata looked down at her four year old son before turning back to her cooking.

"Minato, go sit down at the table." She paused "Then after we ear, we can get ready for the leaf festival" she said as she finished cooking.

At the words 'Leaf festival' Minato let go of his mother and ran over to the kitchen table. Right as he was sitting down he heard Shizune yelling at Tsunade. The young boy tilted his head to the side some as he was trying to figure out what the two were yelling about this time, as he was trying he kept leaning to his right and fell off of his chair he was sitting on. Hinata turned around with plates of food in both of her hand, when she saw Minato fall over she was about to drop the plates, but she saw Minato get up all by himself and looked right at his mother.

"Okaa-san, I'm fine" he said with a big grin on his face before sitting down once again in his chair.

Hinata let out a small sigh before she walked over to the table. As she was putting down the pates she saw Ton-Ton (Tsunade's pet pig) run into the kitchen. Minato giggled a little when he saw the pig run over to her food plate that was on the ground by the kitchen door.

"Minato, I want you to eat everything even the veg's" Hinata said when she put Minato's plate right in front of him.

"But, Okaa-san" Minato let out a small pout as he looked down at his plate.

A couple minute went by and Minato was almost finished with his food. Hinata had finished hers and was now cleaning up the kitchen. Right when Minato was about to give Ton-Ton his veg's he heard someone come up behind him. Minato turned around to see a very pissed off Tsunade. The young boy just smiled at her while putting the veg's in his mouth and not in Ton-Ton's knowing that if he did Tsunade would most likely tell his mother and then he would get in trouble. Tsunade patted him on the head before she walked over to Hinata and started to tell her something. Minato wanted to know what was going on but before he could even say anything he heard the door bell ring. When he saw no one got up to get it he let out a sigh before jumping out of his seat.

The young boy, still in his all blue pj's with clouds all over them and wearing his sleeping hat that had a face on it walked down the hall way. The door bell kept ringing and the door was being knocked on every few seconds. When he got to the door he looked up at the handle.

'Why is it always taller than me' he thought to himself as he got up onto his tiptoes to open the door.

Right when he was about to open the door he heard his mother talking to herself while walking down the hall. Hinata walked over to Minato and picked him up before opening the door. When Hinata opened the door she saw a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes wearing and dark blue kimono. Minato watched as his mother blinked while looking at the person. When he looked down he saw two kids about his age one looked just like the women but with brown hair wearing a light blue kimono, while the other was a guy with blond hair up in a ponytail wearing a green kimono.

"OMG!" the woman paused "Hinata I can't believe your back" she said with a big smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you too Ino-san" Hinata said softly as she looked at the woman that Minato was still wondering about.

"Mama" the little girl paused "Can we go to now" she said with some kind of attitude.

The boy just stood there with a blank expression on his face while he let out a yawn. Minato tilted his head to the side even more wanting to know who the heck were the people his mother just invited into Lady Tsunade's house. He was still in his mother arms when his mother closed the door and walked into the living room with the other three following after her. Minato let out a 'hmph' as he tried to get out of his mother's arms, and he did for that fact.

"Aww Hinata, is this him" Ino asked as she looked at Minato "He looks just like him but with your eyes" she said with a small giggle.

"Yea I know everyone has said that" Hinata said as she looked at Minato then at the two other kids.

"Are they…" she paused not wanting to get Ino mad.

Ino looked at Hinata then at her kids with a smile on her face.

"Yes, they're his…" she paused "The boy here is Shikamaru jr., and this little girl right here is my little angel, her name's Tenshi" Ino said with a smile on her face.

Right as Minato was about to ask something he heard the door open and close once more. When Minato looked over to see who it was, he saw Shizune walk into the living room with a guy who looked like a dog, the guy was wearing all black (a black shirt with a black jacket over it and black pants.), his hair was a chocolate color brown and he had two marks one on each of his cheeks, and a big white and brown dog who was standing next to the guy. Then it hit Minato, it was his uncle Kiba, well not really uncle but that's what he called him. Kiba was the first to know about Minato and he was the first of his mother's friend to meet. He knew about all of his mother's friends but Kiba and Shino were the only ones he meat.

"Uncle Kiba" Minato yelled as he ran over to Kiba and hugged his leg.

Kiba let out a small chuckle as he picked the small boy up in his arms. He then walked over to where Ino and Hinata were sitting. The guy sat down on the ground while he put Minato down on the ground in front of him. The two other kids just sat and watched, well one was already asleep and the girl Tenshi was watching them not taking her eyes off of Minato for a moment.

"How've you been little man" Kiba asked while looking at him. Kiba then looked over at Hinata "You sure he is ready for this" he asked

Hinata nodded before she looked over at Ino with a small smile

"I'm sure he is ready, but if not all well…." She said softly before she asked Ino "Does Shikamaru know about the twins"

Ino just laughed "He was the last to know, but yes he does…." She said softly without looking at Hinata just looking at her kids.

Kiba looked at Minato then at Hinata then smirked some "Well aren't you two going to get dressed" he asked

"I only need to get Minato dressed since as you can see I am already dressed" Hinata said as she looked over at Kiba.

Kiba looked like he had just seen a ghost. Never in his life had he seen or heard Hinata say anything like that. He then looked at Minato and smirked as he got up and then picked up Minato before walking up the stairs to go change Minato into a kimono. As he did that Hinata and Ino started to talk while the Tenshi tried to wake up her brother but couldn't.


	3. Update

Just an update-

I know I haven't been on for a while like a year right

Well I am now back and can't wait to re start….

I am sorry for being gone for so long

I now have a back up account just in case I forget the email again.

Now I am ready to start writing more NaruHina!

I will get chapters up by the end of this week I promise.


End file.
